


Before the War

by thatsalotofbirds (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, pretty sad ngl, they fight, they were in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: They’d been here before. Axe against sword, hand against throat. Last time they’d both come out alive. Scarred and bleeding but alive. It’d only been a competition then, a game of wits and skill. Neither had entered the arena with the intent to damage, only the goal to win.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Before the War

They’d been here before. Axe against sword, hand against throat. Last time they’d both come out alive. Scarred and bleeding but alive. It’d only been a competition then, a game of wits and skill. Neither had entered the arena with the intent to damage, only the goal to win. They had been young then, young and cunning like calves on wobbling legs a little too curious for their own good. That is if calves could be lethal.

The differences between the two were boundless but in the end both were dangerous and both were powerful. They could have ruled the kingdom, hell they could have ruled the world. They could’ve waged war on the stars and they could have won. They were red and green after all, all fire and twisting branches. They were the earth and the sun, one burning hot and the other cool and quiet while battles waged beneath the surface. But in the end they were still human. In the end they still made mistakes. And In the end they could still bleed.

They had very briefly had peace. The stars had gazed down fondly on them then, not letting a single cloud block their view of the endless horizon. They had run through the fields tripping and laughing neither knowing their hands would be soaked in each other's blood in two years. They’d gotten a second chance at childhood and however brief it was it was what cemented them in each other's hearts. They forged through brambles and bushes in the search of sweet berries and dove into the ocean with laughter that bounced off the mountains in such a way that it seemed like the earth was laughing with them. 

It was then, in those months of quiet, in a glen by a small creek tucked away from the world where Dream had asked. It was a ridiculous question, one that elicited a chuckle from Techno until he realized that Dream was serious. Techno was quiet, eyes fixed on two sparrows battling over a small chunk of bread he’d thrown while Dream tried desperately to backtrack. 

“We obviously don’t have to if you don’t want I just, you’re the one person I can imagine actually doing it with you know? We both know there’s something brewing on the horizon and if there’s a war… well I don’t want to fight it alone,” 

“Do you think there’ll be a war?” Techno had snapped out of his train of thought at soon as the word was spoken, excitement gently pricking beneath his skin at the very mention of possible bloodshed. Dream nodded slowly at his question, a hint of something sad behind his eyes. 

“We’ve fought wars separately before Dream, we can do it again,” Techno had reminded. 

“It's not about the war! God, Techno not everything is about war. I want to marry you. I want to! War or not I want to be able to call you my husband alright?” 

Techno paused for a moment watching as the smaller sparrow flew away with the chunk of bread. 

“Alright.” he grinned. 

“Alright?” 

“I’ll marry you Dream,” 

They never had gotten married. They’d barely even gotten to exchange engagement rings before the war swallowed them whole. It didn’t matter now though. That was two years ago. That was when they had time to laugh. Time to live. Even time to love. They’d spent their time. Cashed it all in at once. Now it was time to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but thought I might as well share :)


End file.
